Days of the Dead Hetalia
by sunnywolf
Summary: In a world now infected with zombies the countries must learn to survive, or die trying. Will they all learn to work together or turn on each other? Or is this more then a war for survival?... Rated T for swearing and violence WARNING: Character deaths and pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Axis of the Dead

Days of the Dead

**Chapter One:** Axis of the Dead

**Day One **

"Germany?" a small Italian voice whimpered from the other side of the room. The large German man refused to turn over on his bed, with an empty spot next to him where Italy usually was. But tonight, Italy just looked out the window on his side of the room.

"Yes Italy?" Germany responded, with soft voice.

"I'm tired." Italy whimpered.

"Then go to sleep."

"Germany?"

"Vhat Italy?" Germany groaned, starting to get annoyed by his random bickering.

"I can't sleep," Germany gave out a large sigh. Italy could be such a baby sometimes.

"Sure you can, just… Just lay down Italy, you'll fall asleep soon."

"Doitsu?" Italy gave one last whimper. Germany sat up in his bed and looked at Italy, who was still staring out of the window into the night sky.

"Vhat is it Italia?" Germany asked once more, trying not to sound annoyed.

"There is someone staring at me." Italy whispered, sounding like he was going to cry. Germany looked at Italy, confused and startled by his statement. Germany got out of his bed, and walked over to the window. Italy pointed at a figure outside, shaping like a human. Germany looked at it hard; he couldn't make out the face. Germany pulled Italy's arm down and felt Italy trembling.

"Italy duck down," Germany told him, pushing Italy to the floor. Germany closed the curtain, and peeped through it. The figure just stood there and swayed back and forth. Germany walked hunched over to the side of his bed. He reached under his bed and grabbed a pistol. He kept it there for emergency, and he wondered if this was one. Germany started to head out his bedroom door and shut it slightly.

"Germany can I come?" Italy asked still lying on the floor.

"Nein, stay here and stay down. I'm going to talk to Prussia." Germany told him, feeling a bit guilty for leaving Italy like that.

Germany traveled through the halls of his large house. He went down sets of stairs before reaching Prussia's 'room' which was pretty much Germany's basement transformed to look like a master bedroom. Germany knocked on the door and opened slowly.

"Bruder? I think there is some sort of robber outside." Germany said, but Prussia was sound asleep in his bed. Germany walked over to Prussia's bed, which looked like a tornado hit it because Prussia slept so wildly.

"Prussia. Prussia!" Germany yelled, shaking his brother. Prussia only moaned and turned over.

"Why yes Birdie, I like more pancakes~" Prussia grumbled. He slept talked just enough so Germany could black mail him.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany screamed, making Prussia fall out of his bed he was so startled. There was a big _thud _when Prussia hit the floor. He held the back of his head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM!" Prussia screamed. Gilbird woke up as well and started to tweet.

"Well obviously, you keep talking about that poor Canadian fellow." Prussia turned red.

"Did you just come in here to mock me?!" Prussia implied. Germany gave a slight chuckle, and then gave a serious, nervous face at Prussia. "Vhat's wrong bruder?"

"Uh-Yeah! Italy saw a stranger outside and it was just staring at him. It could be an enemy." Germany warned his brother. Prussia slowly got up from the floor and grabbed his shotgun from behind his dresser. Prussia got a jacket on, when they heard gunshots.

"ARG! GERMANY! GERMANY!" Italy's voice yelled from upstairs. Germany and Prussia rushed up the stairs as fast as they could, and ran to the bottom to the stairs to upstairs where Italy was curled up in a ball sobbing. Germany hugged Italy, feeling him shiver.

"Italy! Are you okay?! What was that? Did you get shot?" Germany ranted. Italy looked at him, his eyes full of fear. Germany felt his heart sunk.

"G-Germany… I was l-looking o-out the window and s-saw someone shoot that m-man right in his head." Italy sobbed. Prussia and Germany looked at Italy like he was crazy. Then, there was a knock at the door. Prussia and Germany slowly walked to the door, leaving poor Italy sobbing at the staircase. Prussia pointed his gun at the door as Germany looked through the peephole to see who it was. He opened it fast and a Japanese man ran in fast, and Germany shut the door.

"Japan! What are you doing here it is like two in the morning!" Germany scolded. Prussia put his gun down and noticed Japan's once white uniform painted with the red of blood.

"Oh my gott. Japan, are you bleeding?" Prussia asked, scared.

"No! We have to barricade ourselves!" Japan yelled, not worried about himself dosed in blood or the fact he was holding a pistol.

"Japan what did you do?" Germany asked, putting his pistol in his back pocket. Italy stumbled into the room, scared to death of the sight of Japan.

"You did that didn't you? You shot that man." Italy murmured, shaking and stepping back.

"Man?" Japan yelled, standing up. "That was a monster! Do you not know what is happening?"

Before anyone could answer, Italy's phone rang. They all looked down on it, seeing it was a call from Hungary. He lifted it from the coffee table and answered it.

"Big sister Hungary?"

"Feli! Thank god! Italy listen to me you need to protect yourself. Something bad is happening!" Hungary yelled through the phone. Italy ignored the fact that it was on speaker phone. He was too distracted that he heard gunshots in the background.

"Hungary?" Prussia whispered to himself.

"Italy, don't be scared! Tell Germany and Prussia to help you! Don't let….bite you… Stay… Strong.." The line was cut off. He no longer got signal. Italy dropped his phone to the floor. He shook in fear, and everyone was scared.

"What the hell was that?!" Prussia yelled. Germany walked over to Italy.

"Feliciano?" Germany asked Italy trying to put his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy jumped back from him. Italy fell to his knees and hid his eyes in his hands.

"It's just a nightmare right? Wake me up please Germany. I'm scared. Wake me up Doitsu…" Italy sobbed. Germany hugged Italy and stroked his hair as Italy squeezed him.

"Kiku, what exactly were those monsters?" Prussia asked. Japan lifted his head, looking at Prussia.

"I don't know but they looked human, but rotted and corpse-like. America-San calls the creatures 'zombies'. I don't know what is going on but by the looks of it, these zombies have been infecting one country at a time."

There was an awkward silence between everyone. Italy had fallen asleep in Germany's embrace.

"What do we do then?" Germany asked, in a soft voice trying to wake up Italy.

"Try to survive and gather information." Japan told them, getting up and cocking his pistol. Only one thought ran through all their minds, _how did this happen? _Bu another ran through Germany's. Germany carried Italy into his bed, as Prussia and Japan tried to make up their minds on what to do. Germany tucked Italy in.

"I promise I'll keep you safe." Germany said to a sleeping Italy, feeling the air in the room get colder.

**YEAH FIRST FANFIC AND POST! Sorry if I swear up with grammar and crap, just tell me. Reviews are loved~! Btw I watched some of the Walking Dead marathon, it was gross but EPICCCCC**

**-Sunny Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2: FACE of the Dead

**Chapter 2: F.A.C.E of the Dead**

** Day 2**

"I swear to god papa, if you don't hurry up we will leave you there!" Canada yelled to his dad, France who was running like a pansy. Canada, Russia, and France ran as fast as they could down the street, followed by at least ten to fifteen walkers. They could take them down, but they didn't want to waste the four bullets left in Canada's small revolver. Russia had his hand pipe, which was dosed in blood but they didn't think it was enough to stop the walkers.

France tried to run faster, but he kept moving the hair out of his face. He whimpered, running like he was in high heels.

"Matthew _mon flis,_ I don't think I can keep up! I'm not as young as I use to be! But at least I'm still as beautiful!" France whimpered. Canada would bang his head against a wall, but he didn't have time.

"You got to be freaking kidding me! Dear god, idiot!" Canada groaned. He turned around swiftly, and shot two bullets at the crowd of walkers, hitting two exactly in the head. France got some time to catch up to Russia and Canada and they started to run again.

"We are heading were exactly?" Russia asked, somehow seeming not nervous or scared at the least bit.

"We think America may have this figured out. After all, he practically made every zombie movie in the world! He is America after all; his place is loaded with guns!" France panted, barely making out some of the words because he was feeling fatigued.

"My stupid damn twin," Canada added, sounding slightly irritated. Not paying attention, Canada clumsily tripped over a crack in the road, face planting into the concrete. The two stopped running from the zombies and towards Canada. Canada tried to get up but fell back down in the process.

"Damn, I think I twisted my ankle." Canada whimpered. Russia and France got nervous, seeing the zombies approaching. They couldn't leave Canada there.

"Ok I'm going to try to pick you up," France said, scooping up Canada, but he was too heavy to lift. France dropped Canada on his ass, making Mattie give up a groan.

"Geez Matthew, you could lay off all that maple syrup!" France complained.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME UP!" Canada yelled. Russia scooped Canada up, holding him bridal style. Canada's face turned a little red. France grabbed Russia's pipe, gripping it in his right hand.

"Comrade Matvey is very light. You mustn't be so clumsy, ja?" the large Russian man told Canada. Canada thought that Prussia would KILL both of them if he knew Russia carried him like a bride. Canada thought it must be ok under their circumstances though. They started to run as fast as they could, but Canada couldn't help but put one arm around Russia's neck and the other pointed at the walkers, his face still painted with pink.

They ran till they could run no more, finally reaching America's house which was blocked off by a large brick wall. They made their way to the front gate, where it was locked. They banged against the gate.

"America! It's us let us in! America please!" France yelled, banging harder and harder on the gate, but no one answered.

"Is he ok?" Canada asked, worried. There was a silence. Then two walkers came out of the bushes. Canada tried to pull the trigger of his gun, but nothing came out. France was too afraid to even step near them.

"Some end for us because of your brother failing to success with his survival skills." Russia said, upsetting Canada. His brother may be bothersome and brainless, but he was still his brother. Canada closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

"Come on America, I know you better than this." Canada whispered to himself. He heard the door from America's house creek open, and looked above Russia's shoulder. It was America and England. America held a 56 carbine gun and pointed it at the walkers, shooting one in the eye and the other in the chest. England quickly ran to the gate and opened it, letting them all in. Russia and France ran into the house and England shut the gate. America and England ran in and shut the door. Russia laid Canada on the couch, and then sat back on the couch panting heavily. France merely passed out on the floor, breathing even harder.

"Jeez you guys suck at this." America chuckled.

"Alfred, that isn't very nice. Unlike you, we don't think the zombie infection is a game and already are PREPARED for it," England scolded.

"I'm American, what can I say! I'm like Daryl Dixon up in this shit!"

"Dixon what?" England questioned.

"If you don't mind we all are very tired and Canada _très chers _has broken his ankle." France panted, rubbing the sweat off his head. England walked over to Canada, whose feet were landed across Russia's lap. England lifted his left foot and Canada jolted.

"Ack! Easy that hurts _Angleterre_!" Canada whimpered, his foot being dropped onto Russia's crotch. Russia gave out a whimper as well.

"Why is everyone so clumsy today…?" Russia said in a muffled voice.

"I'll get some ice." England said, leaving the room. Russia tried to move out of his position but because Canada couldn't move his foot, he couldn't move yet. Cnada looked at his brother, who was wearing his regular jacket but underneath it seemed he had a bullet proof jacket on.

"America can you do me a favor?" Canada asked.

"Depends,"

"Can you give me a phone to talk on?"

"Why?" America asked, being his stubborn self.

"I need to make a call…" America pulled his phone from his back pocket and handed to Canada. Russia just glared at both of them.

"I don't know if it will work, my phone has battery but I don't know if you'll get signal." America told him. Canada thanked America and opened the phone. It read 12:30, and Canada started to type a number in then pressed the phone against his ear. He heard the phone ring and knew it was working.

"Pick up Gilbert, pick up please…" Canada whimpered. Russia glared at Canada intensely. He was so tempted to pull that curl out of Canada's head when he heard Prussia's human name.

Canada's eyes filled up with tears. "It went to voicemail…"

**DUN DUN DUN! God damn it Prussia, did you already die? YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Tell me if I made grammar mistakes, cause I SUCK! And no America you're not like Daryl Dixon, even though you're both every fangirls dream just no.**

**Did I see some RusCan in there even though I said PruCan, well I DO WHAT I WANT! XD Reviews loved! More reviews more CHAPTERS~ (Favorites and follows are loved as well)**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers of the Dead

**Chapter 3: Twins of the Dead**

** Day 3**

** America's House**

Canada was fast asleep on the couch; he hadn't moved his spot since he got there. He couldn't anyway, his foot was injured. Canada kept tossing his head and sweat trickled down his body.

"P-Prussia…" Canada mumbled in his sleep. He was distressed, having nightmares. In his mind, he saw the most horrifying pictures. He groaned and was breathing heavily. England walked in the room, holding a bag of ice for Canada's foot.

"Canada I got you some ice," England whispered. England looked at a scared sleeping Canada. England went over to Canada and sat by the side of the couch, the end where his foot was. England was worried for Canada; he was acting a bit funny. England carefully lifted his foot to replace the ice. Startled, Matthew woke up and kicked England in the face. Canada let out a terrified scream and England let out an in-pain grumble. England held his face and fell back. America ran to the room where he heard the scream.

"My nose! I think you broke my nose you git!" England whimpered. Canada scooted backwards to on the couch, breathing heavily. America ran over to England.

"Iggy! You ok?" America asked, worryingly. America lifted England's hand from his face, looking at his bloody nose. "It isn't broken, it is just bleeding."

Canada looked at both of them, regretting hurting England by accident. His violet eyes swelled with tears, but Matthew was strong enough to hold them back.

"I-I'm sorry England. It was an accident…" Canada wistfully whispered. America lifted England up and England cleaned the blood off his nose.

"What the hell Mattie! What's wrong with you?" America yelled at his quaking twin.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Don't be so hard on your brother. It is not easy to sleep when there could be zombies trying to get you." England told him. England tilted up his head and pinched his nose so it stopped bleeding. England walked into the kitchen, looking for a tissue. America stared intensely at his twin. Canada stared back at America, with a worried look in his eye.

"It was an accident," Canada wept. America narrowed his eyes.

"Canada you've been screaming in your sleep, are you alright?" America asked, concerned. Canada moved his legs up and hid his eyes in his knees. He started to sob.

"I saw horrible things in my dream. Grim, horrible things." Canada cried. America heard his cries and sat next to his Canadian twin. He put his arm on Canada's shoulder. America stared at Canada, with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Canada?"

"W-what…"

"Where is Kumajirou?" Canada fell silent, even stopped crying. He kept his face hidden. America shook Canada, trying to get him to talk. "Canada…"

"Somewhere…"

"Where?" America asked. Canada looked up at his American twin, his violet eyes filling with tears again. Canada was trying hard to fight back his tears.

"Kuma… Kuma… Kumajeree? Kumajirou is home, sleeping." Canada mumbled. America knew with that one sentence Kuma was no longer (He was surprised as well that Canada remembered his bear's names). Canada looked down, fiddling his thumbs. America kissed his brother on his head, making Canada blush.

"Someone with my face must be strong like me!" America yelled, jumping up. America was referring how much the two looked alike. He pinched Canada's cheeks like he did when they were younger. Canada yelled at him to stop, but America just laughed. It took a while before they stopped laughing at each other, for they were happy together even though they fought a lot. America rubbed the tears out of his eyes from laughing.

"Hey Mattie where's my phone?" America asked still chuckling a bit. Canada scooted to the other side of the couch. He put his hand in between the cushions of the couch.

"That's strange I swear I had it in my hands when I fell asleep… Maybe there in between the cushions."

"I swear bro if you lost or broke my IPhone I'll kill you," America told him, jokingly. America helped to look for it, getting on the floor and looking under the couch. Canada heard a _click _of a phone possibly and jolted up. He looked around, but didn't see anyone, or any phone. He just ignored it and kept looking.

"…"

They didn't ask where Russia was. They didn't worry for his well-being. Russia sat quietly in the kitchen; he came in after England left looking for France. Russia typed on an IPhone, which he stole from Canada's sleeping hands. He sent a text, with a picture. It read:

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**To: Gilberto The Great**

**Have your precious Canada. I had to carry him to save him, unlike you J**

**XOXOXO**

**~Russia**

The photo he sent with it was of Canada, sitting on the couch looking in between the cushions and you clearly see his wrapped injured foot. He added the "XOXOXO" to mock Prussia. He pressed send.

**Day 3**

**Germany's House**

"I got a text," Prussia told Germany, who was loading his pistol with rounds. Germany looked over his shoulder, staring at his phone which was dying from lack of being charged.

"How are you getting signal? Or even GETTING text?" Germany asked. There had been a lack of reception in their area, or mostly the whole country.

"Magic, I'm too awesome for signal."

"Who is it from?"

"America, but Russia sent the text." Prussia said, sounding capsized. "Canada called me early, but every time I text him or call you he doesn't get it."

"So Canada can send you crap but you can't?" Germany asked, puzzled.

"That is a roller coaster we call love." Prussia told Germany, looking down upon his phone, despising the photo of Canada being stalked by Russia.

"What he say?"

"…" Prussia didn't respond at first. "Hugs and kisses."

Germany looked at Prussia like he was the biggest most brainless liar he has ever met, next to Italy who was a horrible liar. Germany kept on loading guns, ignoring his brother. Deep inside Prussia was breaking slowly; the safety of his precious Canada was in the hands of a creepy ass Russian man. Prussia put his phone down keep loading up his bag with supplies for his and Germany's expedition to save Austria and Hungary. He really just wanted to get Canada, but he and Germany didn't like to see Italy cry over the two.

"I'm coming for you next Birdie," Prussia mumbled shoving a bottle of beer in his bag.

**Hugs and Kisses Russia what am I doing with my life XD screw homework.**

**I didn't plan on making a chapter today but what ever. Sorry I'm starting slow but you know~ RUSSIA STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS CANADIA FROM MEH, I mean Prussia… (FiW I don't ship Twincest AKA CanadaxAmerica IT WAS A BROTHERLY KISS!) Totally can't decide between FrUk or USUK gosh damn it… Thanks to my Beta Reader who I call the Belarus to my life. I call her Brattie but she wants me to put fluffehbunneh.**

**Reviews loved! Fav me and stuff please! 3 ~S.W**


	4. Chapter 4: Germans of the Dead

**Chapter 4: Germans of the Dead**

** Day 4**

** Germany's House**

Italy rushed over to Germany who was putting on his regular uniform, but today he had bullet proof armor under it and extra padding under all of his clothes. Prussia as well had 'armor' on. In Italy's hands held a bag of pasta. Yes, Feli still manage to make freaking pasta in an apocalypse.

He tapped Germany on the shoulder. Germany was still packing his backpack for his trip to go save Austria and Hungary from Austria's house.

"Germany? I made you some pasta so you can stay full and strong!" Italy said to him, his cute eyes glowing with hope. Germany blushed and smiled at the small Italian. He grabbed the bag and gently placed it in his backpack gently, making sure to not to crush Italy's meal.

"Thank you Italy, that is very kind." Germany smiled, patting Italy on the head. Prussia looked at them both. He gave a sad smile; at least Germany had Italy. Japan was busy fortifying the house, even though the place was rock solid he had to make sure it was safe. Most the windows were boarded up, and the doors were blocked off not only by boards, but by heavy furniture.

"Italy how much pasta is this?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Enough for you and Prussia," Italy told him, with a soft voice.

"For how many days though Ita?"

"Two… Three days." Italy said, even softer.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled. Italy was told over and over again to try to preserve food and water. Not only that, but everyone was trying to change his eating habits so they had food to last, but Italy always ending crying and whining.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Germany!" Italy cried, making Germany feel bad about yelling. Germany let it be, seeing Feliciano didn't mean harm and his was only looking out for them. Germany tossed his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his rifle. Prussia picked up his twin pistols, and put his bag on as well. They headed for the door, where Japan was waiting with his sword. A sword was Japan's weapon of choice.

"We are headed off now, wish us luck. Not like the awesome Prussia needs it!" Prussia yelled boldly. Italy hugged them both goodbye, Japan just said goodbye having no interest in contact with the two. Italy gave Germany a long hug and demanded kisses. Germany kissed Italy on both cheeks making Italy smile and him blush.

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughed. Germany stepped on Prussia's foot telling him to shut up. Italy gave Germany a shy kiss on his lips, making Prussia go 'aw'.

"Come back soon, ok Doitsu?" Italy cutely whimpered. Germany nodded his head.

"You can practically feel the gay in this room. There are fucking rainbows everywhere," Prussia mocked, but Germany just ignored the comment.

"We will be back in a week tops, stay here and don't open the door for anyone." Germany told the both of them. They nodded; Japan would probably do most of the protecting.

"Can we go get Romano and Spain to?" Italy asked. Germany didn't give a solid answer, Prussia wanted to go to America's house to get Canada but he guessed Germany would do anything Italy wanted.

"Let's go, the more time we wait the longer the trip!" Prussia yelled. Japan nodded and they moved the dresser from out of the doorway. Italy handed Germany his car keys, and Japan removed the wood planks from the door. Italy backed up slowly, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Germany please come back soon, promise?" Italy cried, rubbing tears from his eyes. Germany walked over to Italy before Japan removed the last board from the door. Germany stroked Italy's face, rubbing the tears from his cheek. Italy felt Germany's hand on his face, crying a little more wishing him and Germany didn't have to go through with this (or anyone).

"Feli, I promise. I will come back straight to you, and maybe we can have a nice meal together after." Germany said in a soft tone, trying to fight his tears.

"Germany-San, shall I take off the board now?" Japan asked. Prussia covered Japan's mouth with his hands.

"Don't be a killjoy," Prussia whispered to Japan. Germany and Italy gave one last long kiss, locking lips tight. Italy let go the kiss after a few seconds. Germany walked back to the door when Japan ripped off the board and opened it. Only three or four zombies stood out there. Prussia quickly put bullets in their heads, making sure no problems for Kiku and Feli when the two Germans were gone.

"All clear, let's go bro. Say bye to your boy toy." Prussia rushed Germany. Germany headed out the door, waving goodbye to Japan and Italy who waved back. Japan quickly closed the door quickly and pushed more furniture against the door.

"Japan what's a boy toy?" Italy asked Japan, Japan blushing vigorously.

''Nothing Italy-San,"

Germany and Prussia rushed to their roadster, Germany running into the driver's seat, Prussia jumping in the car yelling "shotgun!" They both put on their seatbelts, hearing the _click _of the seatbelt. Germany put his key into the car and started its engine. He backed out the car from the drive way and turned down the street. Prussia had a shotgun in his hand while they were driving, putting his twin pistols in his bag. Germany stared straight on the road, not turning his head scared to see what surrounded him.

Prussia just kept staring, seeing houses broken down, cars everywhere, and zombies roaming around. Prussia didn't shoot them down, not wanting to waste bullets. All Prussia could think about is Canada. His poor Canada without him, and stuck with that evil Russia. Prussia actually could say he was jealous. He noticed how Russia looked at Mattie, looking at what can only be described as 'dat ass.'

"That damn pervert Ivan," Prussia mumbled to himself. Prussia felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Prussia put his gun down, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It checked it, looking at his 73% battery left.

Two missed calls from Canada. One missed text. He first looked at his text.

**9:32 A.M**

**From: BirdielovesGilbert**

**Gil, I'm still fine. I miss you**

**-Your Birdie, Matthew**

Prussia smiled at his text. He felt his soul light up, knowing his loving partner was still alright. Prussia pressed on his voicemail button, and pushed the phone to his ear.

**10:13 A.M. ****_Prussia, I'm still alright. I'm at America's house with my brother, France, England, and Russia. I really miss you though. I love you so much. I hope I can see you soon. I am kind of scared though. I twisted my ankle but I am getting better. America's house has electricity so I can call you as long as you get signal. Matvey? Can I borrow your phone now? Got to go bye!_**

He listened to every word. When he heard the word's "Matvey? Can I borrow your phone now?" wasn't Canada's voice. It was of a despicable Russian man. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Ivan's voice. He didn't think Canada was safe. He went to the second voicemail, feeling the breeze in his hair as the car drove faster and faster.

**_Hello comrade Gilbert._**

That freaking Russia's voice.

**_I see why you like your little Canadian boyfriend so much, he really nice ja! I will keep him safe and happy while you are gone. He is really sad though, but I will keep him in my presence. Он такой милый и добрый! I hope you don't mind if I keep him for a bit. Thank you, goodbye you stupid fucking albino._**

The phone stopped the voicemail, Prussia felt his heart sink and he felt a hated heat in his body. He knew his precious Canada was in great danger with that Russian at his side. He didn't know what he said in Russian, but he knew it was something horrible probably. He put his phone down and picked on his gun.

"Who was that?" Germany asked.

"Step on the damn gas pedal _bruder._"

**YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I love Russia but RusCan PruCan love triangle is my thing. AW GERITA EVERYWHERE AWWWWWWW. So much homework ewwww… Saw the new Walking Dead EEEK 3! Trollolololol. **

**BTW **Он такой милый и добрый **means in Russian "He is so cute and nice," which is true. Italy staph being so cute! Sorry these are shorts but it may need to be cut up in pieces (LIKE A ZAMBIES) I think there is a place in New York called King of Prussia but idk. Sorry I neglected u bbu. My beta reader broke her phone (WHY) so sorry for grammar errors. I have so many fanfic ideas :P. I take a writing seminar in my school (which I hate) and I wrote a fanfic like thing AND MY TEACHER DIDN'T GET IT WTFFFFFFFFF! Rage XD**

**Reviews and Favs loved! Follows loved to! More favas, reviews, follows, more lovely random shit of mine ~S.W. **


	5. Chapter 5: Couple of the Dead

**Chapter 5: Couple of the Dead**

** Day 6 **

** Road to Austria's House**

Prussia and Germany had been driving on the road for two days, not stopping and not sleeping. Prussia only got a few hours of shut eye, but woke up having bad dreams that Canada got hurt or ran away with Russia. Prussia hated nightmares with Canada in them; something always went bad in his nightmares.

Germany hadn't got any sleep at all, being too concentrated on getting Hungary and Austria and getting the hell back to his little Italy. He wanted to go kiss his cute little face went he got him. Germany had to admit, Italy was a great kisser.

"Are we there yet?" Prussia asked for the thousandth time. Germany groaned loudly.

"Almost, shut up and keep your eyes on the road," Germany told him. Prussia let out an annoyed groan. Prussia held his shotgun, no walkers got in the way of the road to be honest. Germany easily swiveled around them or ran them over. There was only one event during their road trip where Germany had to take a longer route because there was too many zombies crowding the road. They appeared fortunate.

They knew they were getting close to Austria's house. They both had an unsteady feeling in their stomachs though. Hungary could protect herself find, Austria would run around the apocalypse in high heels. Austria and Hungary were suppose get married in a few weeks. Prussia, Switzerland, and Germany were suppose Austria's grooms and Italy, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein would be Hungary's bridesmaids. Germany hated the idea of Italy being a bridesmaid, but Italy only agreed out of kindness and the fact Hungary and Austria thought Italy was a girl when he was little.

"Germany look out you idiot!" Prussia yelled out, grabbing the wheel and turning it. The car moved quickly around a few zombies. The car nearly crashed but Germany stepped on the brake with all his force. The car came to a loud stop, making the walkers turn their heads.

"Go, go, go!" Prussia yelled. Germany put the car in reverse, and backed up. The car hit a few zombies getting blood all over the back of the car. Prussia stood up slightly, and aimed his gun shooting anything in his way. Prussia got blood on his face from the blood flying into him from driving so fast past what he killed. Prussia felt his phone vibrate in back pocket. Was it Canada? He reached for his phone, but Germany yelled at him.

"Prussia! Worry about your phone later! Shoot down the damn zombies!" Germany scolded. Prussia ignored his phone and went back to shooting zombies. Germany put on the window wipers, there was too much blood on the windshield. When the windshield was clear enough Germany finally saw what looked like Austria's house. It was beaten down and surrounded by zombies.

"Shit," Prussia mumbled. There was a good chance Hungary and Austria were gone, but they both refused that. They were strong.

Germany took a side road that turned into a back way so they could drive to the back of Austria's house. The back way driving to Austria's house was much quieter and zombies free, except for the few following them slowly. Germany found it strange though, anywhere that was free from city areas and towns that were natural seemed so normal. The trees were beautiful fall colors. It almost made Germany wonder what happened to the nations.

The finally reached the back of Austria's house. Germany stopped the car right behind there making for a clean getaway when they needed it. Prussia grabbed his backpack and so did Germany. Prussia left the shotgun in the car and pulled out his twin pistols. Germany held his rifle in his hands. Germany and Prussia jumped the back fence into Austria's large backyard. No walkers, which made Germany suspicious. Prussia ran to the back door, Germany trailing behind him. The back door was open and Prussia pushed it open slowly. When the door opened all the way Prussia pointed his pistols, but there was nothing. The kitchen was trashed, meaning it was the kitchen door. They both quietly traveled through the house. Germany found staircase, seeming like it went to upstairs rooms.

"_Bruder, _I found the upstairs rooms. I hear footsteps as well get you guns ready," Germany whispered to his albino brother who was looking out the window. There was a lot of zombies in there front yard. Prussia followed Germany up the stairs quietly. He both heard a girly scream from upstairs, probably from Austria. Germany and Austria ran up the stairs seeing zombies filling the upstairs hall. Germany cocked his rifle and shot down any zombies making sure he wasn't shooting any humans. Prussia stuck up his twin pistols, shooting down the zombies and backing up his brother.

"Fucking awesome!" Prussia kept yelling while killing the zombies. Blood splattered all over the walls and bodies littered the floor like trash. Prussia and Germany finally killed off the walkers in the hall, barely getting touched by the. Prussia and Germany were built soldiers.

All the doors up stairs were closed. They could hear voices but they echoed around the halls and it was hard to tell what room they were coming from. Prussia remembered each in every door in the house because he has been there so many times. Prussia went over to the door which was Hungary's room.

Locked. Prussia kicked it down but there was no Hungary or Austria. Germany and Prussia headed to Austria's bedroom and the door was wide open. No one was in there though. Germany and Prussia opened almost every door on that floor but couldn't find them. It was driving Prussia insane. Prussia started to bang his head against a bloody wall. Germany grabbed Prussia's shoulder. Prussia stopped banging his head on the wall and turned around. He had a bloody bruise on his forehead.

"Prussia," Germany whispered. Prussia felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and read the text. There were two texts from Canada. He read the first one.

**From: BirdielovesGilbert (Alfred F. Jones)**

**Gil I love you! Don't lose hope I'm still okay but these people drive me crazy.**

**-Your one and only cute little bear**

Prussia almost cried he missed his boyfriend so much. He knew he had to find Hungary and Austria dead or alive. He read the second text.

**From: BirdielovesGilbert (Alfred F. Jones)**

**Hey baby-bu. Gil these people are starting to scare me but I'm fine. Love you! Please text back so I know you're ok. If I see you again, I'll make you the best damn pancakes you'd ever had!**

**-Your girl/boyfriend Canada (Would I be the girl Gil?)**

Prussia was determined to find Austria and Hungary. Canada was looking for him and the more people he saved the more chances he get to go to Canada.

Prussia had a good memory of Canada, reading his text. He remembered Canada one day asking Prussia if he ever wanted kids. Prussia wanted to say yes but he kind of couldn't. They were both guys and countries, but they could adopt just never really thought about it. Somehow, Prussia really wanted kids now for some reason.

Kids, that word made Prussia think. Austria had raised a kid, Italy. Italy had a nursery in Austria's house. Prussia knew Austria kept Italy's nursery.

Prussia grabbed his brother's arm and ran down the hall. At the end of the hall there was a door. The door was painted a light green with the word "Italy" painted in black. Germany blushed at the door; Italy was raised in this room. Prussia turned the doorknob, it was locked. He knocked.

"Hungary? Austria? Germany and I are here, we aren't zombies. We killed the zombies loitering the house," Prussia said calmly, hoping they could hear. The door unlocked, and it opened. Hungary's face peeped through. She was wearing her military out and holding a frying pan covered in blood. She looked scared. She gave a big smile seeing Prussia and Germany. Hungary hugged Prussia tightly, nearly choking Prussia.

"Good to see you to Elizabeta!" Prussia chocked, and Hungary let go.

"Oh thank you guys! We thought we'd be stuck here forever," Hungary told them. Germany went into Italy's nursery and saw Austria sitting on the floor. Austria's left arm was wrapped in bandages and had a cloth around his neck connecting to his cast like a sling.

"Roderich? Vhat happened to your arm?" Germany asked. Austria looked at his cast.

"This? I broke it running; apparently heels don't get you far." Austria told Germany, irritated. Prussia and Hungary walked back in the nursery, Prussia with a big stupid grin on his face. Germany ran his fingers against the paint on the wall. For a room that has been in Austria's house a long time the paint seemed fresh.

"This was Feli's room when he was little?" Prussia asked.

"Yup, Italy was so adorable! He used to beg me to read his bedtime stories before he went to sleep. But then after come crying to me or Austria because he didn't want to be alone at night." Hungary told them, cooing over Italy.

Germany looked around the room. There was a cradle with blankets on it. It was neatly folded and there were many stuffed animals. There was a dresser to. When Germany opened it, most of the clothes looked like it was for a girl.

"You still haven't rid of all his old clothes?" Prussia asked.

"Well, it's good in memory and you never know." Austria told Prussia, sounding irritated at the albino. Prussia chuckled at Austria. He was such a wife. Germany looked how adorable the room was, his own Italy was raised here. If only he remembered his childhood. Austria slowly got off the ground, and rubbed off the dust on his jacket.

"I thought we were here to be rescued," Austria complained. Prussia groaned.

"Well sorry _young master_. Come on we have a car parked in the back. We kind of need gas though got any?" Prussia said to the two. Hungary said she'd go look for some. Prussia went with Hungary to find gas and Germany helped Austria back to the car.

Germany made sure his rifle was loaded before Austria and he headed out the back door. The backyard was clear. The both ran across the back yard, but Austria got easily tired by that small run.

"Really? You're already tired?" Germany bickered. Austria rubbed the sweat off his head.

"I'm a bit out of shape," Austria told him, breathing heavily. Germany jumped over the fence, but Austria tried to but couldn't get over the damn face. Germany gave Austria a you-got-to-be-shitting-me face. Germany jumped the fence again. He got on his hands and knees making him into a human stool. Austria stepped on Germany's back his heel digging into Germany's vertebrae. Austria carefully stepped over the fence, nearly crushing Germany's back. Germany jumped over the fence after, his back sore.

"Man up sometimes please Austria," Germany complained. Germany sat in the driver's seat and Austria sat behind the driver's seat. Austria looked at the shotgun in the front seat.

"Is that needed?" Austria asked, uncomfortable with such a lethal weapon.

"Protection. You should learn to use a gun if you want to survive," Germany advised. Austria rolled his eyes.

"I know how to use a gun. I just hate to kill," Austria confided. Germany looked at him; he think Austria wouldn't survive if he didn't fight.

Hungary and Prussia came back with a jug of gasoline and Hungary had a backpack on her back. They jumped the fence, Hungary sat next to Austria and Prussia filled up the car. Prussia jumped in the front seat. He handed Hungary the shotgun and Hungary handed her frying pan to Austria.

"Please be careful with that Hungary," Austria cautioned, but Hungary ignored the comment.

"I've held and used a gun before Austria, don't worry." Hungary told him. They both looked a little pale. Hungary seemed a little out of it to, Prussia couldn't explain it but she looked ill.

"Hungary has you've been bitten?" Prussia asked. Hungary looked at him as Germany started to back the car out of its spot. Hungary told Prussia no as she loaded her gun.

Hungary did act a little strange to Prussia. When she was getting her bag, she refused to tell Prussia what was in it. The bag was pre-packed as well. Prussia didn't want to bother Hungary at the moment and they drove off.

** Day 9**

** Road to Germany's House**

The four took turns sleeping. Germany got the last sleeping turn and slept the longest. Hungary drove at the moment, they were getting closer home. Prussia sent Canada a text.

**To: Alfred F. Jones **

**We just saved Hungary and Austria, sorry for delay. I am going to try to convince Germany to let go get you next. LOVE YOU MATTIE! I'M GONNA KISS YOU SO HARD WHEN I FIND YOU! Btw I am sending this to Canada so DON'T BE CREEPY ANYONE ELSE.**

Prussia sent the text. He placed his phone in his pocket. The car came to a sudden stop, Prussia and Germany falling forward in their seats.

"Oh shit!" Hungary yelled. Germany rubbed his eyes.

"Vhat is it?" Germany yawned, rubbing his eyes. Austria unbuckled his seat beat and stood up.

"_Fasz, fasz, fasz!_" Hungary yelled and jumped out of the car. Prussia grabbed his twin pistols and Austria grabbed Hungary's frying pan. They ran out. Germany looked at the distance where they were. It was Germany's house. It was broken and beaten. The yard was covered in blood and corpses.

"Italy," Germany whimpered. Germany grabbed his rifle and ran to catch up crying Italy's name. They ran into the house, scavenging to find Japan and Italy. The house was turned upside down. Every possibly object in his house was out of place. Germany ran to his room, no Feli or Kiku. Hungary checked the kitchen, living rooms, and any extra room. No Italy or Japan. No matter where they looked there was no Italy or Japan. Germany held his head.

"Italy," Germany cried. He rubbed his hands through his hair, tugging at it.

Prussia heard a tweeting.

_Peeyo peeyo peeyo!_

"Gilbird? Gilbird!" Prussia yelled out. A little yellow chirping bird flew from downstairs, with a piece of pater in its beak. It landed on Prussia's head. Germany, Austria, and Hungary went over to Prussia. Germany grabbed the paper from Gilbird's beak. He opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Germany and Prussia._

_Italy and I have run off to Spain's house. Italy believes Romano and Spain were alive and it is safe there. If you are looking for us please come to Spain's house. Italy misses you both. I hope you are okay for I miss you both as well._

_-Japan"_

"Looks like we are headed to Spain's house. Grab everything we may need. Food, medicine, guns, or ammo. Let's go!" Germany yelled at them and they all obeyed, expect Austria who was tired from looking around. Prussia went straight to the secret room where he and Germany kept their weapons. He felt his phone vibrate.

**_One missed text from America_**

The text probably was from Canada. He checked it. Prussia didn't like what was sent.

**From: BirdielovesGilbert (Alfred F. Jones)**

**_(photo sent)_**

**_Never see me coming _**

**_Joking, it's not your birdie. It's Russia_**

**_XOXOXO._**

Was that Canada's maple leaf boxers? What the fuck was going on there. Prussia new that Canada would never cheat on him. He wondered what was going on there.

"I'm going to kill that stupid Russian," Prussia groaned. His face turned red and he punched a hole through a wall. Bloody fist, fuck!

**OMG I NEGLECTED MY BABY~ Sorry for delay busy and stufffffff~ Oh and ****_Fasz _**** is Hungarian for F#*k. YOU GO GIRL! For some reason I don't like some of the Hetalia girls… The only ones I don't hate really are Belarus and Ukraine. Hungary ship her with Prussia I get pissy. PRUCANPRUCANPRUCAN! Happy Halloween *cat face*. SCREW U HOMEWORK AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA criez. **

**Like, Follow, Review! :3 By the way I make the art covers for my profile and the art of DAYS OF THE DEAD. And for "When's there's Hope" Go read that to! I think I'm gonna continue that one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tough Love of the Dead

**Chapter 6**

**Tough Love of the Dead**

**America's House**

**Day 10**

Canada laid across his bed in America's house. It smelt like maple syrup. Canada had his own room in America's house. It was dark, and Canada couldn't sleep. He was brooding and all his thoughts in his head were overwhelming him. He always had Kuma as a big teddy bear. He missed his polar bear. Even though Kumasomething couldn't remember Canada's name he was always there for Canada and could see him.

After Canada was able to walk better, everyone ignored him. Russia did seem to notice him though. He borrowed Canada's only way of talking to Prussia. He missed Prussia.

Canada got out of his bed and slipped on a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers. He grabbed his flashlight and headed down the hall. He wanted maple syrup. Canada got really touchy if he didn't get maple. He noticed the door where Russia was staying was open. Canada looked into Russia's room. He wasn't there. Canada's vision was super blurry. He thought it was from being so tired and walking so fast. He felt dizzy. The air in America's house was so stuffy.

"Maple…" Canada moaned. He walked down the stairs, slightly limping. He headed towards the kitchen. One single light flickered in the entire house and it was coming from the kitchen. Canada turned off his flashlight and walked slowly and quietly towards the kitchen. Someone was rummaging through the refrigerator. He had dusty colored hair and a pink scarf.

"Russia?" Canada asked shyly. Russia looked up from the fridge and smiled.

"Comrade Canada," Russia yawned. Canada walked over to Russia still limping. Canada put his hand on Russia's back making Russia blush. Canada had such soft, beautiful hands.

"What ya doing _Camarade Russie_?" Canada asked sweetly, his tired voice sounding scratchy. Russia closed the fridge and stood straight up. He looked into Canada's violet eyes, they were alluring. Canada rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I was looking for vodka. I am so thirsty," Russia told him. Canada opened the cupboards, there was no maple syrup any of them.

"I can't find any maple syrup," Canada complained. He opened the last cupboard; there was a bottle of vodka. He grabbed it and handed it to Russia. "Here,"

Russia grabbed it from Canada and chugged it down. Canada smiled awkwardly. He was slightly afraid of Russia. He was an intimidating person. Russia drank half of it and looked down on the small Canadian. He seemed so tired and sad. It broke Russia's heart. He shoved the bottle in Canada's face.

"Have some," Canada didn't know to say yes or no. If he said no, Russia would crush him or become extremely upset. Canada can't hold down vodka, so yes wasn't an answer. Russia began to sweat and feel warm. He also felt nauseous. He started to feel dizzy as well.

"I don't feel too well…" Russia moaned. Canada felt his head. It was burning up, and Russia felt as if he was getting sicker and sicker.

"Russia you're running a fever all of a sudden and it is burning up fast," Canada told him. Canada put on of Russia's arms over his shoulder and tried to hold Russia up as he fell forward. Russia looked at the Canadian trying to help him. Why would anyone help him?

"Let go I-I'm fine," Russia coughed out. He started to shiver. Was he really sick?

Canada picked up the vodka bottle. "It isn't expired, so that's not it. Did you eat something bad?"

Russia nodded his head no. "I don't think so but I saw England walk into the kitchen before we ate dinner."

Canada hit himself in the face. "Are you kidding me? Maybe his cooking got you sick. You must have eaten something he put in one of the dinner plates. I'll run you a bath,"

Russia nodded his head no. All he needed is rest. Canada supported Russia up the stairs, barely making it up himself. Canada still limped up the stairs a bit but wasn't dizzy anymore. Russia didn't look too good though. He breathing got heavy and he started to shake more violently. They manage to get up the stairs and Canada walked Russia down the hall. He finally reached where Russia's room and laid Russia across the bed. Russia still breathe heavily.

"Thank you Matvey…" Russia whimpered. Canada started to unbutton Russia's coat. Russia blushed heavily. He slapped Canada's hand away. "What are you doing?!"

"Letting your body breath. All these layers aren't helping you at the moment; let me lighten a few layers." Canada told the Russian. Russia was embarrassed but he just let Matthew carry on. Canada took off Russia's coat. Canada took off Russia's scarf and other shirts till Russia was only wearing his pants. His large muscular chest exposed to the small Canadian. Russia continued to blush heavily but feel horrible.

"I'm going to get you a cold face towel, alright Ivan?" Canada asked. Russia nodded yes. Canada put Russia's scarf around his own neck. Russia thought his scarf looked great on Canada. Canada smiled at Russia and walked away.

When Canada came back, he had a damp cloth and placed in on Russia's forehead. Russia thanked Canada in Russian so he didn't understand him. Canada started to take off Russia's scarf.

"Matvey,  
wear it. Can you just keep it warm for me?" Russia asked. Canada was confused by his statement. Russia never let his scarf leave his person; some people said he almost never took it off.

"Um, alright. I am heading to bed now ok Ivan. If you need anything just give me a holler." Canada told him standing up. Russia grabbed onto Canada's arm before he could leave. He looked at Canada still breathing heavily.

"Could you just stay here for tonight? I-I am not feeling too well. What if a zombie comes and I can't defend myself Matvey? Пожалуйста?" Russia asked. That wasn't the real reason why he wanted Canada there. It was one hell of an excuse though. Canada blushed.

_Prussia will kill me but I feel bad for Ivan, _Canada thought to himself. Before Canada could even give a response, Russia pulled him down so Canada could rest on his stomach. Russia fell fast asleep after that. Canada couldn't get out of the Russian man's grip, so he had to sleep on Russia. It was embarrassing, but Canada used Russia as his big fluffy polar bear.

"Kuma… My teddy bear…" Canada said without thinking. Canada fell asleep as well, feeling safer. But Matthew felt like a traitor.

**America's House**

**Day 11**

_"Russia," a voice cried. Russia didn't know where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that he was holding Canada in his arms. Canada had a scared face, tears dripping from his eyes. Canada was covered in blood. Russia just held him tight._

_"Canada! Matvey please don't die!" Russia cried. He looked up seeing that stupid albino Prussia. He had a gun in his hand pointing at Russia. Prussia was covered in blood to. He had such a cocky smile on his face._

_"Just had my Birdie over and no one will get hurt," Prussia told them darkly. Canada dug his face into Russia's coat and gripped tighter onto Russia. Russia felt himself pressing his head against Canada's, his lips pressing against Canada's head. Russia looked at the albino. They both had dead, soulless eyes. All of this for one cute Canadian. Prussia shot Russia, right in his shoulder Russia fell forward and Prussia snatched Canada. Canada kicked and screamed._

_"Let me go! Russia! Please!" Canada cried. Prussia pushed Canada against a wall and grabbed his neck. Canada tried to get free of his grip. He coughed and tried to scream. Russia tried to call out for Canada put nothing came out. Canada's face turned blue._

_"I… I h-hate y-you," Canada coughed out then Russia blacked out._

Russia jolted up in his bed, making Canada fall off the bed. There was a thud as Canada fell onto the floor. Russia looked at the Canadian.

"Oh, sorry Matvey," Russia told him. _It was just a nightmare._

Canada rubbed his butt. "My ass hurts now."

Russia got out of his bed. He felt extremely dizzy when he stood up. Russia stumbled backwards a bit. Canada stood up and supported Russia.

"Don't strain yourself Ivan. You're still a little sick. I still wonder what got you sick," Canada told Russia. Russia still noticed Canada was wearing his scarf. Canada saw Russia was eyeing his scarf. "You want it back?"

"W-what? Uh wear it. It looks nice on you Matvey," Russia told Canada. Canada blushed. Russia grabbed his shirt and jacket and put them on.

"Let's have breakfast. I can make pancakes if America still has batter and stuff."

Canada helped Russia into the hall, but Russia said he was fine. Russia still felt a little dizzy but he could handle it. Canada adjusted the scarf around his neck; Russia's scarf was very large. They headed to the kitchen. France was cooking something in the kitchen. It smelt good. Russia sat down on a bar stool and Canada walked over to his dad.

"Morning papa," Canada said sweetly. France turned around, wearing a pink apron. He smiled and gave Canada a big hug.

"Good morning Canada! _Comment vas-tu?_" France asked.

"_Ah, cava bien. Et Toi_ ? "

_"Ca va bien, merci, "_France responded. Canada smiled kindly. Canada started to mix batter in a food bowl, Russia and France assumed it was pancakes. Russia could only worry how much food was left, not like it mattered they were at America's house. It was a jackpot for your zombie invasion needs.

Russia twiddled with his thumbs, bored. France's and Canada's cooking smelt really good. Russia went into the kitchen to search in the cupboards. Canada looked at Russia.

"What are you doing Russia?" Canada asked. Russia looked at the small man with a creepy smile. Canada felt himself shake at Russia's intimidating face.

"Just looking for some vodka Matvey," Russia told Canada.

"You're still kind of sick you shouldn't be drinking that stuff," Canada whimpered. Russia looked a little scarier when he said that making both Canada and France shake.

"Vodka is Russian water _мой дорогой друг_, let me drink the stuff," Russia told them.

France pulled Canada aside. "I don't want that Russian man to be the death of me; don't let that scary man anger _s'il vous plait_!"

Canada simply nodded his head, and turned around. Russia was impatiently tapping his foot and crossed his arms. Canada sunk his head down into Russia's scarf.

"Um…" Canada whimpered. "If you want vodka then tell me when you're feeling better, at least an hour from now."

"You mean I have to wait an hour for some vodka?!" Russia yelled complainingly making Canada jump back.

"I said if you're feeling better an hour from now! I don't need a sick and drunk man hanging around the house,"

Russia couldn't think of how to retaliate. He wasn't a drunk, but Canada was being stubborn.

"But-"

"He's giving you some tough love _mon ami," _France chuckled. Russia glared at the French man, making him go back his cooking, quaking.

Russia kept looking through the cupboards. He pulled out three bottles of maple syrup. Canada smiled and went to grab them, but Russia held the bottles out of Canada's reach.

"You won't give me vodka you don't get maple," Russia told Canada. Canada's eye twitched. He needed that fucking maple syrup.

"But I'm not sick! Come on Russia! I need maple syrup Russia! PLEASE IVAN!" Canada cried.

"Vodka for maple,"

"But I need it! You're sick,"

"Tough love then," Russia said blushing. Canada sat against the wall, grouching. He puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms. Canada was attacking quite childish. Russia and France blushed at him.

"Canada you're so cute my son!" France squealed. Russia rolled his eyes.

**America's House**

**11:30 A.M.**

America, Canada, Russia, and France sat at the table eating small pancakes and a bit of oatmeal. France was trying to preserve food, but everyone's big appetites were quickly devouring all their food supplies. Canada and America especially were quickly eating their food.

"Hey America?" Canada asked shyly. America looked up from eating his oatmeal.

"What?" America asked with a mouth full of food.

"Where is England?"

"I think he is in his room…" America told them. France didn't seem to like that answer.

"England should be here for breakfast. I'll go get _Mon chéri_," France told his boys and Russia getting up from the table. France headed up the stairs into the upstairs hall. It was terribly dark up there; all the windows were boarded up. He walked down the hall seeing the only light coming from England's room.

He peaked into the room. Candles were lite across the room and England was sleeping at his desk. France walked over quietly to England, peaking over at what was at the desk.

It was covered in books and pictures of them when they were raising Canada and America. In England's hand was a picture of him and a young America. France couldn't help but smile. He tapped England on the shoulder. England jolted up.

"WHA?!" England blurted out. He looked at France and rubbed his eyes. England groaned. "Oh, it is just you wanker,"

"Rise and shine. It is about eleven thirty _mon chéri," _France told him. England groaned. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to figure out an antidote," England told him.

"You haven't fought with any of those things though, so it would help if you faced them," France told him. England's face turned red. He stood up.

"I did have to face those things thank you! They almost got America if I didn't put a bullet through their head!" England yelled at France angrily. France looked at England in surprise. He just assumed England and America were in America's house in the first place and just stayed.

"I-I am every so sorry _Angleterre, _I didn't know you and America were going through so much trouble,"

"He yelled at me after to! He told me that I can't be so stupid and careless! The nerve of that git!" England whined. France noticed the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. That drunk brut.

"He is just giving you some tough love I guess. Don't be so sensitive. He cares he just probably got scared,"

England didn't think of it like that. He guessed Alfred really did care. England blushed heavily.

"Y-yeah… Sorry.." England whimpered. France just chuckled.

"Let's go eat some breakfast." England stood up.

"Why didn't I cook?" England asked. France trembled a bit.

"No reason! Nope!" France stumbled on his own words. England just looked at France confused. Loud yelling came from downstairs. Then there was a crashing sound of maybe a pot or glass. The two ran downstairs. They ran into the kitchen where America was sitting against the wall quaking a bit. He was next to pieces of a shatter glass plate and there was a bloody cut on his face. England ran over to Alfred, bending down to America's level.

"Alfred! You alight?" England asked worryingly. Alfred just brushed off the bit off the bit of blood on his face.

"Fine,"

Canada turned around to Russia. "What the hell Ivan!?"

Russia had a scary darkened face that made everyone quake in fear. "You two were fighting and it was getting annoying,"

Canada didn't know how to respond. Russia was scary enough as it was, Canada didn't want more trouble. There was a loud banging noise from outside. Everyone let out a grumble or a gasp. France quietly went to one of the windows. He peaked through one of the cracks. He saw a very scary bloody. He fell backwards and zombies from the outside began to bang on the windows.

"S-Shit! They broke through the gate!" France yelled. Everyone got really scared really fast. America got up.

"I think we need to bail out then. Russia and I will hold them off. France, England, and Canada find any supplies we need! Medicine, weapons, food whatever! Get bullets!" America yelled. America was already acting like a leader. He did have the best army. Canada, England, and France agreed and ran off across the house for their backpacks with supplies and guns. Russia grabbed his pipe and America found his shotgun leaned against the front door. Russia looked at America; he never looked so serious yet so cocky.

"You know vhat you're doing comrade Alfred?" Russia asked

"They say before you start a war, make you know what you're fighting for." America told him seriously. even though it sounded a bit stupid because it rhymed. He tossed Russia a pistol. Russia put it in his inside jacket pocket. America smiled at Russia, like Russia never threw a plate at him.

That America's ego was bigger than his brain.

**HOLY CRAP ANOTHER CHAPTER. *diez* Sorry it took so long and grammar and crap i suck ik. BUT THAT RUSCAN. God damn it brain make up your mind. Aw USUK/FRUK for all you who can't decide either cause I can't I LOVE THE F.A.C.E FAMILY BUT USUK IS SO KAWAII! Dear god~ Obsessed with music. Listening to Angel with a Shotgun and Tokyo Teddy Bear while typing this. BEST SONGS EVA. I will probably get a lot of ideas from music aka. Maybe I should set up a soundtrack you should listen to while reading. Wtf I am just randomly typing crap. XD**

**I got a deviant art! Look me up: PrincessSunnyWolf**

**Want me to put a soundtrack list together that you may enjoy while reading? Tell me!**

**Review, Fav, Follow :3 Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Hero of the Dead

**Chapter 7**

**Hero of the Dead**

**Day 11**

**America's House**

While Russia and America attempted to hold of the zombies, or as America called them, walkers, England, Canada, and France tried to grab as much supplies as they could. France tried to grab food supplies, England went for bullets, guns, or any weapon, and Canada went for medicine and anything else they may need.

Canada ran up the stairs and went into his room. He went under his bed and grabbed his pre-packed bag (that America forced everyone to pack in case they had to evacuate.) He pulled out his pistol and loaded it. He ran into the bathroom across the hall and opened the medicine cabinet. He opened his backpack. He shoved a small first aid kit into his bag and threw packs of Band-Aid's and bandage wraps. He opened up all the drawers in the bathroom. He grabbed some soap, an inhaler (America use to have asthma), antibiotics, pain killers, some topical medicine, some weird liquid medicine (Canada assumed it was some cough medicine) and some condoms (you never know). Canada grabbed an extra bag and completely shoved every bit of medicine he could find. He grabbed the bags and ran to go to the bathroom downstairs.

France went into the kitchen with three bags, his pre-packed bag, and two empty bags for food. France opened the cabinets to try to find food that wouldn't spoil as fast. He grabbed two boxes of salt crackers, three bags of goldfish crackers, and a bottle of maple (for Canada of course), packs of beef jerky, all the waters he could fit in his third bag, and anything else he could find. France felt like this was too much work for him.

"I'm too beautiful for this shit," France moaned.

Meanwhile, England had to run downstairs into America's storage room which was just filled with guns.

"How convenient, this wanker has a whole room for weapons," England said to himself. He grabbed a large long bag made for carrying guns which was usually carried by American police. England grabbed two battle rifles, a machine pistol, a sniper rifle, an automatic shotgun, submachine gun, and all the bullets needed. He also managed to grab a large knife (which England assumed was a machete) and a hatchet. He ran back up stairs. He meet up with France and ran to America and Russia who was shooting zombies threw a hole in the window. They looked at the two and kept shooting.

"Grab everything?" America asked. England and France were panting. The bags looked heavy.

"These are heavy and my arms are going to break, let's go!" France yelled.

"Where's Matvey?" Russia asked. They looked around. They didn't see him, but then again Canada was a bit transparent.

"Matthew?" England yelled. His voice echoed through the halls. Matthew came running out of one of the hall ways. He had two or three bags of stuff even though he was only given one bag. He still had Russia's scarf around his neck. He panted as he reached them.

"Where have you been?" France asked. Canada looked at his dad, flustered.

"Grabbing a few extra things we may need. I've watched enough of America's zombie movies to at least remember some stuff we are going to need. Like wet wipes and stuff." Matthew panted. Everyone lifted their bags. America grabbed two bags off France and Russia helped England and Canada with their bags.

"Let's bail!" America yelled and they all ran out the back door. The zombies banged on their front door, clawing at it and trying to press all their weight against the door to get in. They ran out the back door into America's huge backyard. America had a Humvee parked in the back. England stopped for a second and looked at the car.

"You've got to be kidding me," England moaned looking at America's giant green Humvee.

"Put all the stuff in the back, I'll drive this baby," America told them. They all quickly put the stuff in the back. England noticed how the Humvee was already filled with supplies. It seemed like there were some bags of unknowns and guns. England noticed the heavy machine gun in the back. He just placed the bags in the back and got into the back seat along with Russia and Canada. Canada got to sit in the middle (lucky him.) France sat in the passenger seat next to America and buckled up. The truck was huge on the inside, making Canada feel a bit awkward. He could feel the tension in the Humvee; he just didn't know why he felt tension. Maybe because he still had Russia's scarf around his neck.

America started to back the truck out of the backyard, getting ready to break down a wood part of the fence. "Wait!" Canada screeched.

"What is it?" France asked, looking extremely uneasy. Canada panted around his pockets. "Alfred's phone, I need it."

Russia and Alfred groaned in annoyance. Russia dug into his inside jacket pocket and handed Canada the phone.

"Here you go, now let's go," Russia said with an adorable smile but with a scary look in his eyes. Canada turned on the phone looking at his battery slowly draining away. He looked through all his recent messages, but someone seemed to have deleted all of them. America backed up the Humvee and quickly drove it forward. The tires ran against the dirt, and then drove fast crashing into the wooden part of the fence. The wood fence broke into pieces and the Humvee jumped into the air. France clung onto the seat and screamed like a little girl. England put on as many seatbelts as he could and grabbed onto the seat, cussing as the van flew. Canada leaned into Russia as the car went flying. Canada fell into Russia's chest making them both blush. Canada felt panic at the moment so he clung onto Russia even though it was extremely embarrassing. Russia grabbed Canada's head gently and pressed Canada against him. The truck landed on the ground and everyone slightly bounced in the air. England let go of the seat and Canada awkwardly got up from Russia's hug. Canada blushed red and Russia turned his head away from Canada. France kept screaming like a girl.

"Dear god Francie, stop bawling we are alive," America told France in an irritated voice. France stopped screaming but kept clinging onto the seat. He kept cussing under his breath. America drove onto the street hitting the zombies, causing blood to splatter everywhere. France cupped his hands over his mouth, trying not to throw up at the sight of all the blood. America drove awfully fast.

"Where are we going?" England asked yelling a bit.

"To find a plane, we are going to Europe!" America screamed excitedly. Canada's face lite up, he could finally get to Prussia. He turned on America's phone and went to Gilbert's contact.

**To: Gilberto the Great**

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**_Gilbert, we are heading to Europe. We need to find a plane first. Please tell me where you are. May not be there for a few days. We have tons of supplies though. _**

**_Love you, Birdie_**

Canada could feel Russia breathing on his neck. Canada quickly shut off the phone and put it in his pocket. Russia was staring Canada right in the face, and Canada trembled.

"Who was that?" Russia asked with a scary look in his eye. Canada scooted closer to England.

"P-Prussia… I w-want to make sure he's alright," Canada shyly mumbled. England could feel Canada tremble, he was so afraid of the Russian man; then again he was pretty scary. England thanked god he was on their side.

"I think we should head to Poland or Lithuania, my sisters and friends may be there." Russia told the two. They stared at him.

"That's an eleven hour flight if we go non-stop. Can we find a plane that can stand going that long without a stop? I'd assume that most of the planes would have been taken to transport survivors somewhere safer," England said rubbing his chin.

"But where is safe?" France asked to no one where direct. "We still need to help our other country friends; I bet all of our and there governments ditched us."

They all sighed. America kept driving down the round looking around; looks like everything did go to hell. The streets were paved in blood and trash. The houses where rather boarded up or torn up badly.

"I don't get it, this is America. Our people practically were made for the zombie apocalypse. Why are there no survivors in my sight?" America asked sadly. He seemed to tremble and want to cry. His family looked at America, worried for him. He was right, I mean he did have an obsession with zombies, and his country did to. America didn't call himself a hero yet, which France found suspicious.

"Not everyone can take the pressure of this Alfred, and if this is world spread you're not the only one suffering. I hope my brothers can hold up in the UK," England said trying to stop his voice from trembling. America let one tear role down his eye, but kept keeping a strong look on his face.

"Aw America, don't worry. Maybe because we are here that means we have a lot of survivors right? We are our countries after all," France said trying to comfort America.

"I guess we are going to Poland, hear that Russia? We will get your sisters then think of something to do," America told them. Canada slammed his fist against the seat.

"What about Prussia? And what about Italy and Germany and Japan?! And China to! We have to get them!" Canada yelled. He looked so sad.

"We'll R.I.P to them," America told Canada rudely.

"America!" England yelled at him. Canada trembled and shut up being his quiet self. Russia put his hand on Canada's thigh. They both blushed.

"It will be alright comrade; we will get your friends." Russia told the small Canadian blushing. Canada leaned against Russia. Russia grew redder. Canada had tears roll down his eyes. He wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"You guys are just being selfish, there our friends. We can't abandon them. Please," Canada whimpered. France, Russia, and England stared at Canada. They felt bad for him. America ignored his brother and kept driving forward. America clutched onto the wheel, hitting all the zombies in his way. The Humvee windshield filled up with blood, and France started to breath heavily.  
"America, please stop driving so recklessly. We are going to get hurt," France whined. America turned on the windshield wipers.

"Whatever, this is stupid. I am trying to be the amazing hero as usual and you all are bitching to me," he complained rolling his eyes. America sounded so rude and dark. England felt awkward and scared about America's act. He hoped America wasn't taking this whole situation like a game.

They kept driving but couldn't find the route to the airport. England, France, and Canada were asleep. Canada was sleeping on Russia's lap. Russia was heavily embarrassed by Canada. He was lucky though, England wasn't up to scold him about it, and France wouldn't be creepy about it. America was too busy driving to notice them, that and he probably forgot Canada was there. Russia toke a bold risk and ran his fingers through Canada's hair. He felt Canada's lush and silky locks of hair. Russia blush redder. Canada was so adorable. He looked in one bag Canada forgot to put in the back. Russia opened it. There was some food and a gun and some other little items Russia didn't care for. He dug his hand into the bag, looking for vodka. He blushed when he pulled out small packages of condoms. He felt blood drip down his nose. He quickly shoved them back into Canada's back.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't die of blood loss," Russia mumbled to himself, shoving his fingers up his nose and held his head up. Russia looked at the cute Canadian, sleeping soundly on his lap.

Russia thought how amazing it would be to finally get his sisters back, even though Belarus would probably try to kill him she'd be useful. Belarus was one tough son of a bitch. It be so cute to have his own family with-

"No, no, no ,no!" Russia whispered to himself at such a vulgar and flirty thought. He squished his cheeks. He accidently pulled Canada's curl. Canada let out soft seductive moan. Russia practically was dying of nose bleeds. He felt Canada's phone vibrate. He quietly grabbed the phone off Canada, and read the text.

**From: Gilberto the Great**

**Headed to Spain 2 get Lovi and Antonio. Come here when you find a way to get to Europe. My phone is dying. Love ya Mattie.**

Russia looked at the text, irritated and annoyed. He texted Prussia back.

**To: Gilberto the Great**

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**Heading to Poland to get Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, ect. We are fine, but America yelled at Matthew and he is really upset. I'm here though.**

**-Russia P.S. Matthew had brought some special items in his bag. I wonder, could this be a love triangle comrade?**

He sent the text and put the phone in his inside jacket pocket. He was tempted to pull Canada's curl again, but was worried about if it was Canadian abuse. America looked back at Russia.

"What are you doing to my brother?" he asked. He seemed to notice Canada again.

"He's just sleeping, calm down America," Russia told him. America growled. America turned his head looking back on the road. He really didn't see survivors. He was driving on the highway, crossing over to the wrong side of the road because the other side was packed with abandoned cars. He stared at the cars. There were so many and they were wreaked and covered in blood and dust. America wondered to himself if he was really acting like a hero. They trapped themselves in his house for about eleven days, not going to help people. He thought to himself he was being a coward, not a hero. He kept driving pondering on the fact. They hit a bump and France woke up.

"Are we dead?" France mumbled tiredly. America rolled his eyes.

"No, but I can't find any routes to airports and I feel like totally crap," He complained. France looked at the miserable American. America did seem awfully stressed. "Tell me France, do you think I'm a hero?"

At first, France blinked confusingly. "Well, you did do a lot of great things. Heroic or not, I don't think you're a villain. So I guess,"

America adjusted his glasses and stared at the road. "Good,"

He remembered the night this all started. He was staring at the T.V, remembering hearing the reported say hospital patients around the world seemed to be suffering from some strange cold. He remembered joking about it with England saying it was zombies. Then he saw about two hours later watching New York burn down in flames. Other cities as well were burning. The reports gave everyone instructions to stay home and close themselves off, which America did. He knew already who wasn't going to make it, how could he? He knew what countries went down already. He wanted to tell everyone the truth on whom he thought wouldn't make it and who didn't make it, but he couldn't.

I mean how do you tell Russia that China was gone?


End file.
